Brothers
by Jemlela
Summary: An unexpected appointment leads to a startlingly revelation between 2 team members
1. Revelation

_**I had taken a break from writing for a while. I am trying to get back into it. I kind of got stuck on "Trouble is Coming" so if anyone has any suggestions I will be glad to hear them. I know that this storyline has been done before, but this my take.**_

* * *

Sam entered the building and looked around, all he saw was Kensi her desk. "Where is Deeks?"

"Bates called him. What about Callen?" She responds.

"He had some appointment."

Kensi nods and gets back to her paperwork.

* * *

Callen is sitting in some lawyer's office unaware as to why he was called down here. "What is going on here?" He asks.

"We are waiting for one more person to arrive and then we will get started."

Callen nods and looks around the office. He wishes he knew why he was here. The door opens and the last person he expects to see walks into the room.

"Ah Mr. Deeks, please have a seat." The lawyer, Mr. Olson says pointing to the chair next to Callen.

Deeks sits in the chair and looks to Callen.

"Now that everyone is here, let's get started."

"Why are we here?" Deeks asks.

The Mr. Olson turns on a video of a woman. Callen immediately recognized her. If Deeks did, he gave no indication. The video begins to play.

_You may not remember me but my name is Misty Walker. But the two of you probably remember me more as Missy. Of all the children; to ever come into my care, you two needed me the most. Always looking for a family. I do wish that we had the chance to be the family the two of you needed. Maybe now you guys can be that family; that is my sincere wish._

Thevideo ended.

"Missy left you two a sizable inheritance and a trust fund for the two of you to share. I know that this is a lot to take in, so if you have any questions feel free to contact me." Mr. Olson said handing out card to each of them.

Callen and Deeks did not seem to be paying any attention to Mr. Olson and did not notice the card he was trying to hand them. Callen came out of it first and grabbed both cards. He remembers Missy; she was his last foster mother. Now that he thinks more about Missy, he remembers a little boy that could possibly be Deeks.

_FLASHBACK_

_Seventeen-year-old Callen is sitting at the dining room table working on his homework. Missy is helping thirteen-year-old Joshua with his math homework. As soon as Joshua is done, he runs out to the backyard to play. Missy comes over to Callen and brushes his bangs from his forehead. Callen has only been with her a few days; but he is getting used to loving touches from her. Not many of his foster families have ever been that loving with him._

_DING-DONG_

_Missy gets up to answer the door. An older woman with a little boy whose arm is in a cast come in. Missy speaks to the woman for a few minutes and then the woman leaves. Missy leads to the little boy over to the couch. The child doesn't look at her or even respond to anything she says. Missy goes to the kitchen to get the child a snack. Callen follows her in._

"_Who's that? What's wrong with him?" He asks._

"_His name is Martin, and like you he's been through a lot. Maybe you and I can help to bring him out of his shell." Missy responds._

_Callen stares at the withdrawn child sitting on the couch. He will help Martin to get better. He turns back to Missy, "he can sleep in my room."_

_Missy stares at him surprised. "Why G? I promise you your own room."_

"_If I am going to help him to get better, then he should be with me."_

_Missy smiles and gives him a kiss on his cheek._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Marty, we should get to work." Callen suggests.

Deeks doesn't answer him or even act like he heard him. Callen starts to leave the office and Deeks follows him out.

* * *

Callen and Deeks arrive at OPS.

Sam notices them come in together. "What was that all about?"

Deeks goes to sit at his desk and pretends that he didn't hear him. He has a lot going through his mind and has not said a word since seeing Missy on the video. Callen doesn't know what he should say. They haven't discussed it and he sees that Marty is withdrawing into himself like he did when he was child. Callen wonders if he should tell the team about Marty being his foster brother. They are brothers now, at least in his mind. He has what he always wanted, a family. He just hopes that Marty feels the same. The team will know eventually, anyway. So he might as well tell them now.

"Marty Deeks is my brother, well foster brother anyway." Callen says proudly.


	2. Callen and Sam

_**I don't know if anyone besides Hetty really knows about Deeks' childhood and what he went through. Kensi might, but I don't think Callen and Sam do. For the purpose of this story, no one except Hetty knows the truth.**_

* * *

Sam and Kensi were definitely shocked by this information. How could they be brothers and not know it? Deeks didn't look at anyone after the revelation, just at his desk. Pretending to be busy with paperwork. He doesn't really remember Callen at Missy; he doesn't really remember Missy either. Missy's house was his first in a long stream of foster homes. After a while they all began to look the same. Some of them had other children, some did not. He really can't distinguish one home from another one anymore.

Callen stares at Marty wondering what he is thinking. He should of have made the connection, but he didn't. He never knew "Little Martin" as Missy always called him; last name. He also didn't know that Marty Deeks had been in foster care. Maybe that is why he didn't make the connection.

Sam and Kensi watch Deeks pretending to be busy, but really avoiding them and this subject. They also see Callen staring at Deeks. The tension in this room is so thick that is suffocating everyone who is not directly involved. Sam comes up with an idea; he will talk to G and let Kensi speak with Deeks.

"Hey G, can I see you in the gym?" Sam suggests even though that is not how it came out.

Callen doesn't want to talk to Sam, he wants to talk to Marty and keep him from going back into his shell. But he can't do that; not here, not now. So he decides to follow Sam to the gym. Maybe there he can work off some of this excess energy.

* * *

"So brothers?" Sam asks as soon as they are alone.

"I know, it seems weird, doesn't it."

"How?" Sam questions.

"We had the same foster mother, Missy. She was great and very loving. I was only with her for ten weeks, but they were a great ten weeks. Missy's was my last home. A few days after I arrived, Missy received another child; Martin. Martin was very withdrawn when he came and the entire time we were there. He had a last name, but for whatever reason refused to use it or even tell anyone what it was. Missy and I tried to bring him out, but we were unsuccessful. Missy kept telling me, that we have to be patient with him; that he has been through a lot and it will take time. One day, out of the blue Missy was in a car accident and she had slipped into the coma. The Social Worker came and broke up the home. I was turning eighteen in a few days; but the rest of the kids were placed in new homes. Martin was still in his shell and I never saw him again. I had no clue that Little Martin is Deeks." Callen rambled getting everything off his chest.

Sam just let him talk, but he got a lot of his question answered except one major one. Why was Deeks so withdrawn then and why is he withdrawing now.

"Did Missy ever tell you the reason as to why Little Martin was so withdrawn?" Sam asks.

Callen shakes his head; he wishes he knew then maybe he would know why Deeks has been so quiet since the lawyer's office.

"Let's treat this as if we were working a case. What do we really know about Deeks?" Sam began.

Callen stares out the artificial plastic window trying to think about what he has learned about their liaison officer since he started.

"He was a lawyer turn cop." Callen started.

"I remember Kensi mentioning he shot someone when he was a child and that Deeks thought that this person could have been responsible for the time when he got shot." Sam added.

Callen tries to remember that conversation.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Kensi is pacing the waiting room. Deeks had torn his stiches open when he came to rescue her and was rushed back to the OR to repair the damage. This day has been one horrible day; that it almost feels like it is Friday the thirteenth. She is no way superstitious, but some days are just filled with one bad thing after another that it just feels that way. Now that the case is closed, Sam and Callen come to wait with her until Deeks comes out of surgery again._

"_That list of potential suspects was just a waste of time. This actually had nothing to do with him, he was bait." Kensi commented._

"_Maybe, but a list like that is always good to have; especially in our line of work. To know who is out there that one day may come after us." Callen pointed out as he has his own private list since no one knows what the future holds._

"_Well he did narrow it down to 3 people. 1 of which wasn't on the list, a Gordon John Brandell." Kensi replied._

"_Who is he?" Sam asks._

"_Not sure, Deeks said that he shot him when he was 11; so maybe he was an intruder or a robber. Deeks never explained why he shot him; not that he was given much of a chance." _

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

* * *

"Gordon John Brandell but we still don't know what his connection to Deeks is. Or what the shooting was really about. However, we can't go behind his back to find out the information. We have to wait till he is ready to tell us." Callen replies.

"Talk to him. Really talk to him. Away from here in an informal environment. Even if he won't tell you now; maybe he will tell you eventually." Sam informs.

Callen nods looking forward to the day he and Marty could be close as they may have been years ago.

* * *

_**I am thinking that this story will have 2 more chapters. Chapter 3 will be Kensi and Deeks talking and Chapter 4 will be between Deeks and Callen. I am also considering the possibility of making this into a series and doing other stories based on this one. What do you think? Any suggestions for storylines of the "Brother" series when this one is done of course.**_


	3. Talk To Me

"Hey G, can I see you in the gym?" Sam suggests. Callen gets up and follows him out.

Kensi sees this as an opportunity to talk to her partner. She is very concerned about him; he hasn't been acting like the Marty Deeks she knows. She gets up and pours herself a coffee and one for him too. She sets the coffee on his desk in front of him. He doesn't look up at her.

"Please Marty, talk to me. Tell me what is wrong." She starts.

He doesn't respond.

"Is it that Callen is your foster brother?"

Still no response.

"Please don't shut me out." She begs

Deeks looks up at her with unshed tears in his eyes. He gets up from his desk and runs out of the bullpen. Kensi just watches him go. Unknown to any member of the team, Hetty had heard Callen declaration. The team is falling apart before her eyes and she doesn't know how to stop it. Both Callen and Deeks went through more than any child should have to go through. Now they both can have the chance at what they always wanted and it is all going to hell in a hand basket. She has an idea on how to fix it; she just hopes it works. And doesn't push them further apart.

* * *

Deeks ran to the restroom. He feels so overwhelmed and there is only 1 person he could talk to that will talk him down. Even when he was a kid and withdrawn he was the only person he still spoke to. He dials a burner phone number that his best friend Ray had bought before he went to Florida. Being in witness protection, Ray needs to be careful about who from his old life has his phone number; but Marty is his best friend and he just couldn't imagine never talking to him again.

Ray answered right away.

"R." Deeks said, his voice hitched.

Ray immediately knew something was wrong.

"_Marty, what is going on? Why are you so upset?"_

Deeks tells him everything that happened that morning.

"_Let me guess, you started to withdraw again right? Why?_

"I don't know; everything is happening so fast. G Callen turns out to be 1 of many foster siblings I have and he wants to be family; to be brothers. I feel so lost and so confused."

"_This is what you always needed; a family. Through all those foster homes you were in, none of them were actually family. Now you have a chance for an older brother to love you and for you to love him back if you just give yourself and this situation a chance; a real chance. Talk to Callen, let him in and then call me afterward. I expect you to be honest with him and let him in. Don't make me come down there to straighten you out."_

"You can't; what would the Marshalls think." Deeks point out.

"_You are more important; but if you really are worried about the Marshalls; don't put me in that position. Call me tomorrow and let me know how it goes or I will be on the next flight to LA."_

Deeks ended the call after they said their goodbyes. He can't let Ray come out here; he is in witness protection for a reason. But he also doesn't know if he can do this. After a few more minutes of trying to calm down he heads back to the bullpen.

* * *

Sam and Callen are heading back from the gym. Deeks says nothing and returns to his desk. After the hell his father put him through he put a wall up around himself; keep everyone out, so he can't be hurt. The only person who has gotten in was Ray. Although, he hates to admit it, Kensi seems to be working her way in as well.

Everyone gets back to doing paperwork; even though the only one actually doing it is Deeks. Sam and Kensi are watching Callen watching Deeks. Hetty observes this and does notice the tension in her bullpen. She has to fix this and fix it now or she might not have a team left once this all blows over. She enters the bullpen and clears her throat to make sure that she has everyone's attention. Even Deeks does look up at her.

"First I want to say that I did hear about Deeks and Callen being brothers. This should not change anything because they are not related by blood. That is of course once they work through this revelation. Until then, they are benched. None of you are field ready at this moment. Deeks, Callen go home and work this out. Do not return to the office until you do. You have vacation days built up, so I suggest you take advantage of them."

Deeks gets up first and gather his things to go home. Callen does the same and follows him out.

"Marty! Wait up." Callen calls.

Deeks stops and waits for Callen to catch up.

"We need to talk." Callen states.

Deeks nods.

"Why don't we get pizza for dinner? I will get the pizza, why don't you go and get Monty and then meet me at my place. You should be there before me, so here is my key." Callen states handing his house key to Deeks.

Deeks takes the key and stares at it.

"I am hoping that you do go straight there with Monty or I am going to be locked out with the pizza." Callen finishes. He has a spare key to get in if he needs to; but he is hoping that he doesn't. He figures that if Marty knew that, he might not show.

Callen arrives at his house with the pizza. He hears barking from inside, so he knows that Monty is there. That is a good sign. He opens the door and sees his brother sitting on the floor with his dog next to him. He realizes that if he wants to be a real family with Marty; they are going to have to get furniture. He doesn't know how this will end up; but he hopes that his little brother will relax enough to talk to him about what it is he thinking. Marty doesn't work as well as Gibbs at being a functional mute. Gibbs at least talks when need be; he hasn't heard Marty say a word since arriving at the lawyer's office.

* * *

_**Please Read and Review**_


End file.
